


Burgers and Fries

by Sda209



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sda209/pseuds/Sda209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another eventful day in the local MgRonald's shop passes by quietly. Adjusting to the nuances of this new world has proven difficult, but Sadao will prevail: he always has. However, a visit from the Hero herself results in an unfortunate event that he knew he'll regret in the long-run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burgers and Fries

"Thank you, please come again!"

A bright smile and a wave as the two partners—one distinctly English-German (interestingly enough) and the other clearly Japanese—leave the MgRonald's, the paper bags in their hands. Though there was something off about those two, Sadao thought little of it and focused on receiving the customers' orders. He made several trips to the kitchen and delivered burgers and fries, colas and shakes, and paper bags to go.

Soon, no one was present at the line and Sadao sighs, stretching his arms. "Whew, that was a busy day, don't you think Chiho?"

She sheepishly smiles. "Yep, it has been. It's almost time for me to go, actually."

"Go on ahead, I'll hold down the fort until closing time."

Chiho nods and skips to the locker room, humming a tune barely recognizable to Sadao. One of those new hit songs, from the sounds of it.

Cling-cling. A new customer had arrived?

Quickly, he straightens his uniform and cap and smiles widely once more. "Hello, welcome to MgRonald's! May I take your order to... night?"

Of course. It was none other than the Hero herself. "Oh, it's you Emilia..."

"Yeah, of course it's me." Her voice seems all the same to his ears. "I'm just here to check you up,  _King Satan_."

"Haven't we agreed to use our human names? Don't want anyone to look at us funny..."

"Oh stop dodging the subject and get me my order!"

Sadao sighs. "You haven't even ordered yet, so how am I supposed to know- Wait, since when's the last time you ordered from here?"

"Just give me some damn fries and a burger!" Emilia slams a fist on the counter. "And no freakin' pickles this time!"

Sadao nearly flinches. "Alright, alright, just please be patient for once? You're awfully moodier than usual, today." He calls out to another coworker for a burger and fries. "Oh, and make sure no pickles, please!"

"Well, I had a crappy day at work... nearly lost my job due to some idiot spouting things in the phone."

"Sounds like you really had a rough time."

"You'd be surprised."

Sadao shrugs as he receives the paper bag. "Maybe, but you'll have to tell me." He turns to her and gives it. "Here's your order. That'll be 900."

Emi wordlessly gives a credit card and Sadao swipes it on the register. He gives both the bag and credit card back and utters the usual farewell, but he was suddenly met with Emi's intense glare once more.  _What now, this time? There's pickles in the burger?_

"I asked for a burger, not a salad...!"

In a flash, Sadao switches the salad out with the actual burger. "I'm very sorry, ma'am. This won't happen again, I'm sure of it!"

"Drop the happy-worker act for once. It doesn't fit you well at all."

"Oh, so we're resorting to sarcasm now?"

"Says the one with a sarcastic tone."

"I am not using sarcasm this time!"

Emi rolls her eyes and scoffs. "You demons are all the same." She takes the bag and stomps to the door.

"Hey, at least say 'Thank you!'" Sadao stares at her back, pursing his lips. "You sure you don't want a cola with that, as well?"

Growling, Emi turns around once again and stood in front of him within a second. "Make it  _quick_."

A sigh and a single nod, and Sadao calls out for a medium-sized cola. Quickly, his coworker hands him the drink and Sadao spins around.

Cola blasts all over and stains Emi. The cap fell easily to Sadao's spin...

_Shit, what did I do!?_  Sadao swallows. "Err... sorry I spilled cola all over your shirt?"

"You idiot!" She pulls him towards her with his collar, a raising a clenching fist. Suddenly the both of them yelp as Emi slips and Sadao falls in.

Chiho and the other coworkers jog around. "Mr. Sadao! Are you alright?"

Sadao weakly chortles as he raised himself a bit. "Y-Yeah... about that." He swallows as Emi's cheeks burns: it was difficult to tell whether she is infuriated, embarrassed, or both, but the position they were in is definitely a spark.

"Sadao, get the hell off of me right now!"

In an instant Sadao crouches up and tries to help. "Now, now... I-I'll let you wear my shirt and pants and escort you to your home for the night?"

Emi's gaze burns with rage. "You think I'm gonna wear the Demon Lord's clothes and let you come to my house?! You pervert!"

The workers backed off, one of them remarking: "Uh oh, this is going to get _hot_ in here!"

"Shut up, already, don't want to get involved as well!"

Sadao slowly backs away, feeling the prying eyes of the other customers all over him. Emi stomps towards him like a predator about to pounce on her prey. "Uh, excuse me Miss? You know, you might get arrested for physically-assaulting someone, so, uh, please consider before acting irrationally..."

"I don't take orders from the devil, bastard!" Emi lurches towards him.

Sadao leaps backwards and dashes off to his right. "Emi, can't we resolve this like civilized people?"

"Oh, I'll show you civilized! With my sword!"

Cold sweat tingles his spine.  _Alright, there has to be an innuendo with that phrase!_  "Oh, look at the time, gotta head back home with good ol' Ashiya, I think he might be cooking something good, bye!"

Brief as he ran, Emi brandishes her holy sword and dashes after him, ignoring the glances by the bystanders. "Come back here and fight like a man, bastard!"

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Alright, I've been watching The Devil is a Part-Timer! lately and all the way to the end, and I must say it is quite charming in its own merit. I don't think it's the best comedy in anime (I personally like Sgt. Frog better) but it reminds me quite a bit of Sgt. Frog and there were moments where I couldn't keep my laughter in.
> 
> That being said, I wrote this to get this off of my chest-because I thought it was funny for Emi to order from Sadao and he only ends up infuriating her more-but I'm more interested in perhaps adapting the anime to a more serious, but still funny, fan fiction. I don't mind comedy or laughing: heck, I love a good laugh every once in a while, and while I am aware this is meant to be a romantic comedy the elements of The Devil is a Part-Timer! has given me some interesting ideas that would make for a very interesting novel that would make up for the anime's flaws. I'll probably publish it on my main account in FanFiction.net, however, but I'll definitely publish it here once I've finished writing it.
> 
> Also, I don't think I plan to read the Light Novels anytime soon. At least until they're released in English this April. That, and I can't seem to access them on the web. I'm the type of person to judge a work in its own merit, really.
> 
> Regardless, hope you enjoyed reading. I might even attempt the idea later this year, to make up for the rest of the works I've been planning to do for years in my FanFiction.net account, but never got around to.
> 
> I hope you have wonderful day! Farewell!
> 
> -Sda209.


End file.
